Manifested ch 12 High Tech Low Tech
by Statrux
Summary: The time is drawing near. Soon Stuart will have to face Zephon but he still has to get there. The only thing that stands in front of him is a giant fleet of Manifest ships and a hoard of manifest in the pride lands. How will he get around this alive?


Chapter Twelve hi tech then no tech

Chapter Twelve: Hi Tech to No Tech

We set off to the last world. Midna and Tyler were relaxing as I flew the ship. Mickey had been right it was far, we had been flying for hours. Tyler had been examining his new key blade and the powers that came with it, the power to manipulate fire. He was experimenting with the powers making little shaped and little figures with flames and Midna was reading a rather old looking book.

"No."

I said in astonished terror as we came to what was Halloween Town. All that remained was a shriveled black smoldering rock.

"They won't get away with this. Now they have gone to far. Destroying worlds just to get us, and Halloween Town of all places."

I said angrily. Then, all of the sudden came huge explosions that shook the entire ship.

"Stuart what did you do now?"

Midna said as she dropped the book.

"It wasn't me!"

I said, looking around.

"I think were under attack."

Tyler said as he looked out the back.

"Where the fuck did that come from and why is there no radar on this thing? Get to the turrets and lock yourself in. I'm going to do some maneuvering to loose them."

But when I turned around we saw a huge command ship accompanied by entire fleet of Heartless ships.

"Holy Crap! There's no way that we can out fly that."

I said flying through a barrage of laser blasts.

"What should we do?"

Tyler said as he shot at some oncoming ships.

"Let me think, let me think….. Well were not getting out without a fight…So I say we go for it and try to take out the command ship. It looks like its controlling the rest of the ships with that huge antenna. If we take that down the rest will most likely go off line or run or something."

"Stuart your fucking crazy, you know that?"

Tyler said in disbelief.

"Ya (shrug) …….. So shall we go?"

I said casually.

"Hey, you're captain… it's up to you. Just don't get us killed, 'kay?."

Tyler said, shaking his head and thinking this was crazy because, well, it was. Tyler and Midna were firing at the swarms of enemies around me when Tyler shot one that would have killed us.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?"

I said with a sigh.

"Um, die."

Tyler said plainly. We had made it to the command ship. It was like the Millennium Falcon against an Imperial Cruiser. We had flown around it, firing everywhere; but nothing seemed to hurt it. Then I saw it was a glowing spot on the underside of the ship. It was what a cannon, the cannon that was destroying the planets; the cannon that destroyed Halloween Town.

"There's our target."

I said to Tyler and Midna as I made a pass by the now exposed cannon. The entire Heartless fleet was chasing us, explosions surrounding us as we span and twirled while shooting at the cannon. It was definitely damaging the ship. Then one of the stray missiles hit the fuel tank of the command ship triggering explosions threw out it. We had turned to leave as it exploded, making me loose control of the ship. We were spinning into the atmosphere of the planet it was about to destroy. We crashlanded in the new world that we were looking for, but are ship was totaled. It took us a few minutes to realize were we where and came to are senses.

"Well that was fun."

Midna laughed as she unbuckled her seat belt then stood up.

"Ugh, where are we?"

Tyler said, massaging his head.

"I think we're in the Pride Land. Lets go and unlock the last passage way, and lets hope the others get here soon."

I said to Tyler and Midna as I unbuckled my seat belt. No sooner had we left the Gummi ship then had are bodies changed into are beast forms. It was a familiar sensation to Midna and I being that we had spent half of our time as a wolf and an imp in Twilight Princess. I was low to the ground and my clothes and weapons had disappeared. I looked at Tyler and saw a black, nearly full-grown, lion with a silvery white mane. He had retained some of his features but looked menacing until he tried to walk that is. He tripped over his own feet many times and just couldn't get the hang of it. Midna and I just laughed even though I knew what he was going through. Then the three hyenas came out of the opening.

"Hey, what have we got here?"

Banzai said with Ed just laughing in the back round.

"Looks like we got lion and a…. say, what are you and what's on your back?"

Shenzi said, looking at me very confused. Then I realized I was not a lion. I was in my wolf form and Midna was on my back as an imp. They must no know what a wolf is because wolves don't live in Africa.

"Looks like a deformed dingo, don't you think Ed?"

Banzai said, looking for a laugh.

"Looks like you guys are just in time for lunch."

I looked at Tyler and realized that he wouldn't be able to fight yet, let alone run because he was still not used to being on all fours. I made the decision to just take them out now.

"OH lunch sounds great right now, I wonder what we're having?"

I said sarcastically as I bared my teeth at them. Tyler still looked unsteady on his feet so I took charge and said.

"Xetryl get back, let me and Midna take care of them. Ready Midna?"

It felt like I was back in Twilight Princess as Midna let out a giant shadow circle around me catching the three hyenas inside of it. Then she released her magic circle and my body moved almost on its own from one hyena to another as I tackle each of them, tearing their throats out, killing them.

"Well that was over a little quick."

Midna said now standing up on me to get a good look around. "Tyler you getting the hang of four legs yet?"

I called to him.

"Ya I think I got it, but what about are weapons? Where did they go?"

Tyler asked.

"Oh I took Stuart's and you still have your ring, but you just can't see it. That's part of its magic."

Midna said as she made Alastor along with Ebony and Ivory appear out of nowhere, floating in front of me.

"Ok, so we still have them, but how are we going to use them?"

Tyler went on.

"Let me thing for a second… well you can do what Sora dose and use it in your mouth… but what will I do? I can't hold it in my mouth because Alastor is too heavy for that."

I said, thinking out loud.

"Hey why don't you let me use them? Eee hee."

Midna said suddenly.

"Ok, but be careful. The twins have a bit of a kick, that is, if you can use them, they should work if I'm just close to them. Fire off a few rounds and see." I told Midna as she took hold of the two handguns and the sword with there hair. I was surprised she could even hold the twins because they were almost as long as her arms. She shot at the wall a few times.

"Wow, these things really jump out of your hands if your not careful, don't they? Eee hee."

She said with a grin.

"Ok let's go and get Simba back to the throne. We need to hurry up so we can get those assholes Zephon and Duma for all the shit they've pulled."

Tyler said with a roar.

"Ok, lead the way."

I said as Tyler went past. It was funny watching Tyler fight. He kept trying to talk but all that came out was muffles because he had a key blade in his mouth. He quickly gave it up for his flames along side his fangs and claws. We where at the Pried Land's Savanna. We were running as fast as we could. We had reached the oasis and soon heard a huge roar. We rushed in the direction where it came from and saw him. I gestured stop pointing my snout at him to Tyler then said.

"Simba, we need your help."

But Simba just looked at us, as if ready to pounce.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

But before we could answer, Sora and the gang came out of the clearing with Nala.

"Guys, we got a problem."

Donald said as they rush too are sides.

"We know. Scar's-"

Tyler started to say, but was interrupted.

"No it's not Scar, he was killed by Heartless."

Then Nala went on saying,

"And everyone else will be too if we don't hurry."

"Everybody holed on who are you guys?"

Simba said in a commanding voice.

"You don't remember us after all we went through? It's us Sora, Donald and Goofy and they are Startux, Xetryl and Midna. You should at least recognize Nala."

Sora said, now sounding worried, which worried me. I've never seen Sora act like this before in or out of the game.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nala it is you. How are you guys?"

Simba said, elated to be reunited with his old friends.

"Simba…we need you help the Pride Lands are being over run by monsters, and we need as much help as possible."

Nala said in a desperate voice.

"I can't go back."

Simba said, sadly looking away from us in shame.

"Damn it Simba its not your fault that your dad died, it was Scars. He killed your dad, not you. Plus, he's dead and they will need a new leader, and that leader is you. We know you can do it, just have faith in yourself. Now stop feeling sorry for your furry ass and help out!"

I said, wanting to see if everything was as bad as Sora made it look to be.

"What…. What do you mean Scar killed him?"

Simba said looking up.

"Exactly what I said, Scar killed your dad. He threw him off that cliff. But that doesn't matter right now, if what they say is true we need to go now. There's no time to explain."

I said seriously as possible.

"We all need you… Don't let us down… Don't let me down. Simba we know you can do it."

Nala said as she looked into his eyes. Simba looked around as if thinking and then said.

"Ok, let's go."

With a look of responsibility and duty that gave us all courage and some how made us all feel stronger as we rushed back to the savanna. On the way back we began to encounter more and more Heartless, but we didn't bother with them because they were only normal ones. We had reached the Pride Land and there they were.

Hundreds of Heartless just sitting they're waiting for us. There were three kinds of Heartless that I didn't recognize, so I gave them quick names for what they looked like. Shadow beasts, Bone lions and there was one huge dragon in the middle that seemed to be the leader. It saw us, then smiled and raised one mammoth arm and pointed at us, as if daring us to come. We stopped and stared back, than we all charged at them not separate as before but as one. The dragon raised his wings and took off fling just about a hundred feet of the ground it looked like he was just planning on watching for now. It arm shot up commanding the Heartless to attack.

It was the shadow beasts and they were soon upon us. Tyler was to my right, now covered in flames, and was running through the creatures slashing them with his claws. He made three fire slashes with every attack, incinerating each Heartless unlucky enough to get in his way. Sora, Donald and Goofy were fighting them off with much more fury than ever before; they had defiantly become much stronger since are last encounter with each other. Simba and Nala were fighting as if they were one, having one attack while the other defends. And then there was Midna and I, me making sure we avoiding the Heartless while Midna, on my back and now laughing with the excitement of battle, shot at and cut any that came too close.

Soon the Heartless were all destroyed, all except for one the dragon who had sill done nothing but command the weaker Heartless. It was still hovering above us staring down with its maleficent grin. Then it once again raised its arms and a little ways off an entire new Heartless army shot out of the ground.

"Well, that's not good."

Midna said, looking up as the newly formed Heartless army advanced.

"How can we win if he just keeps bringing them back to life?"

Tyler grumbled.

"We have to kill that damn dragon, but how can we? None of us can even reach it!"

I said irritably as the army of darkness drew nearer and nearer.

"Eee hee, did you forget about me? I can fly, but I don't know how I would kill it."

Midna said as the Heartless finally reached us. I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"The Fused Shadow, do you still have it?"

I said jumping out of the path of a bone lion.

"Yup, sure do. Why didn't I think of that? Will you be ok without me?"

Midna said as she made the dark headdress appear.

"Ya, just kill it quick ok."

I said, freezing the shadow beast that had leaped for Tyler, making it shatter when it hit the ground.

"Ok. This is gonna be fun. Eee hee."

Midna said as she rose of my back wearing the fused shadow. She turned into a giant glowing tactical beast right in front of me. I was watching her as she quickly flew to now angry looking dragon. She held the Light Trident in one of her many arms. They just stopped and looked at each other for what seemed like eternity. It was like a show down and all I could think was western music whistle.

"Hehe."

I giggled as I heard it in my head. They moved at the same time, Midna and the dragon colliding in air. Her trident embedded in the dragon's chest, making big black globs of blood fall from the sky. My spider sense went off because I had been paying to much attention to the fight in the sky, but it was too late; I was about to be hit by one of the shadow beast. But right before it hit me I was knocked out of the way by Tyler who had nearly missed it himself.

"What the hell? Pay attention, I can't always be here to save your sorry ass!"

Tyler yelled at me. I started fighting again, calling spells out. I looked up at Midna, who was still grappling with the dragon when she suddenly stabbed it in the face with the light trident, making the dragon give a massive howl and fall to he ground on top of many Heartless. The Heartless army suddenly disappeare,d and the giant dragon fell silent and dissolved away.

"(howl) we did it."

I shouted to Midna who was now floating back down to us.

"You were great. We couldn't have done it without you."

Simba said with great pride.

"It was my pleasure to help you, my majesty. Eee hee."

Midna replied as she bowed deeply and we all followed her lead.

"I'm not sure if I'm king material guys. The only reason we won is because of you guys, not me."

Simba said, now looking unsure of himself.

"You will make a great king. Don't forget that you're not your dad, so don't expect to be just like him."

Tyler said.

"Your friends are right my son. You must never forget who you are."

It was Mufasa's ghost. The father of Simba. And as he said this he started to glow. That was Tyler and Soras cue to unlock the last path way and so they did. We had to leave to get to The World That Never Was, but Simba and Nala protested, trying to get us to stay as long as we could; but we had to leave. We reminded Simba that he would be a great king and then when it to Soras Gummi ship. As each of us walked back on to the ship, we went back to are normal shapes. I suddenly realized something as we took off and said it out loud.

"Hey was it just me, or were we all just naked that whole time?"

But everybody laughed at it, as if it were a joke, so I just went with it.


End file.
